The Matters of Blood and Family
by eJemima
Summary: After years of peace, Klaus is confronted by a forgotten past, with a warning and a painful secret, which pulls the Mikaelsons into a hidden world of dangerous power and merciless pride. After a thousand years, the Mikaelsons are coming face to face, with the true origins of their vampire nature... It was never about the race, it will always be a matter of blood and family...


**A/N:** Rewrite and repost of previous story.

This is gonna be different from my other stories, with another OC entirely. But don't fret! I'm pretty sure you're gonna like this one as well ;) It's gonna be a classic love story of starcrossed/forbidden lovers - 'The Originals'/ vampire style ;)

So, without further ado - ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _My family and I are the oldest creatures to roam this earth._

 _We are The Purebloods_

 _Born and raised by darkness_

 _A thousand years ago, I was still ignorant of the ways of my family_

 _It was then that I met him_

 _For a short moment, I was happy. For a while, I felt free from my obligations…_

1002 A.D. Southern France, De Martel castle

"You are like us…" He mumbled hopefully and took a step closer to her, blue eyes searching for hers curiously. She shook her head and took a step back, looking down.

Klaus had come across the woman, as he had gotten out of the bed, while the castle was fast asleep. He was starving, as the food Count De Martel had served last night, failed to sustain him. The Mikaelson needed something entirely different to quench his hunger. He had smelled the blood from the guest hallway and followed his instincts to a small alcove of the servant's quarter. Klaus had recognized the sounds and the sight of the feeding creature he found hidden in the shadows. She had hissed at him, showing of long fangs and deep red eyes. Klaus had taken a step closer, showing her the side of him, that only his siblings and Lucien knew of. It was then she had stopped and frozen in surprise.

"No." She answered him dejected, "No, I'm not."

The dim light from the torches cast long moving shadows, as a wind blew through the deserted stone hallway. Klaus noticed long raven hair and pale skin reflecting the flames.

"I've seen you… you walk in the sun." She added. Dark eyes looked up at him uncertain. He crooked a small smile and held up his hand, a finger carrying a golden ring with a blue stone.

"Only because of this." He told her, "If not for this, we'd burn."

She took a step out of the shadows and graphed his hand, eyes studying the ring in wonder.

"This allows you to walk under the sun? How?" She wanted to know, as she continued to study the ring.

"Magic." He answered, "This ring is spelled."

She looked up at him and put down his hand, as she moved in closer.

"You are not like me. "She then said, closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath, breathing him in, "You were not born like this. You were born as a human or rather," She took another breath and then opened her eyes, looking up at him, a small smirk crossing her lips, "you were born a werewolf..."

Klaus froze by her sudden declaration. How could she know this? This was a secret of his family. Something hidden and locked away in shame. The Mikaelson could still feel the raw pain and humiliation of the discovery and the things his parents put him through because of it, to hide this shame.

"How...?" He asked her, slightly guarded. She crooked a grin and pointed at her nose.

"When you're born a vampire, you have a strong sense for these things." She answered and blinked at him, as she walked around him.

"Vampire?" He questioned confused and turned to face her. Free from the surrounding shadows, Klaus was finally able to see her clearly and recognized her, as the woman he had noticed earlier, during the Count's evening feast.

Hours ago, he had not been able to take his eyes off her and Klaus found himself unable to do so again.

The was something pure and alluring about her, a certain kind of strength, which he hadn't come across before.

Something unearthly.

A secret mystery that he longed to uncover, with long locks of silky blonde hair.

Clear blue eyes and bloody red lips.

Skin pale and looking soft to the touch. Perfectly shaped like an Aphrodite sculpture.

A throughout complete masterpiece.

The woman crooked a small grin as she stepped up to him, stopping with inches between them.

"That is what we are called, the likes of you and I." She breathed, her breath mixing with his, "Bloodsucking creatures who roams the night. Immortals, cursed to forever live in the darkness." She glanced down at his lips shortly, before looking up into his eyes, "Enhanced senses, inhuman strength and speed." She paused for a moment, then crooked a smirk, "Vampires." The woman whispered and stepped away from him. She walked around him, back to the male servant she had been feeding from earlier. She kneeled and held a hand over his slightly opened mouth.

"I am Tyra, by the way, Tyra Colbyson." She said and looked back up at Klaus expectantly. The Mikaelson drew a sigh and looked back at her.

"Niklaus, Niklaus Mikaelson."

Tyra smiled and stood back and nodded at the servant on the ground.

"Well, Niklaus I take you are out of bed here because you're hungry." She said with a light tone, "This guy here is still alive. Have you ever tried to share a feast?"

This was the first of many shared servants and meetings between the two. Tyra was a fresh breath of air, in this new life, that neither Klaus or his siblings had gotten used and even less understood. Her knowledge of their ways and abilities was extraordinary, and she taught Klaus everything she knew.

Tyra was from an old bloodline of what she called 'The Purebloods', meaning she and her entire family was born and raised, as the creatures she called vampires. Born in the mid-8th century Scandinavia, she had been born and raised by the ways of the early Vikings and could tell stories of the people, Klaus had descended from.

The Purebloods were a very influential and proud race, existing since the dawn of time, from when they had moved and conspired in the shadows.

Klaus would sit down with Tyra every night, during their stay at Count De Martel's castle, and just listen to her stories of the powerful Purebloods.

The first night they shared a bed, Klaus felt more alive than he ever had before, even as a human. Being able to feel her in every way and surrendering himself completely to her like that, he had never felt more pleasure or more at peace and safe. They were two parts of a soul becoming one complete, as the space between and the world around them seemed to disappear.

"If forever is like this, I really wouldn't mind it." Klaus whispered with a crooked smile and pushed away a few strands of black hair from the eyes looking up at him. Tyra returned the smile and moved closer to him the bed. Skin touching skin.

"I too could get used to this..." She whispered back and caressed his cheek.

New Orleans, 2032

The half empty glass hung dangerously loose in his hand as he swung it absently, his mind else. He sat, leaned back in the armchair. His hands, face and clothes stained with paint in dark colors. He stared at the painting in front of him. The one he'd been working on throughout the night. For the past few days, dreams had started to occur and memories slowly reemerging with every dream. Klaus was beginning to remember a part of his past, which had been safely tucked away for centuries. Memories, a knowledge of a darker part of the known world. Of secret societies and conspirations moving around in the darkness of the underground. It was a dangerous knowledge, which had never been his to hold and thus taken away from him 300 years ago. However, for some reason, everything was slowly returning.

Klaus sent a glare at the painting. The dark eyes and raven hair stood in strong contrast with the pale skin and white background. The hybrid had a good idea about the sudden reawaken of memories. It could only mean that the link between that world and him was close by. Klaus heard soft footsteps and soon felt gentle arms closing around his neck from behind, surrounding him with a smell of sweet perfume. The original crooked a small smile, by the touch of soft hair against his unshaved chin.

"No sleep?" A gentle female voice asked as arms closed around him further, giving him a hug. Klaus put his free hand on the smaller hands on his chest and kissed them.

"No." He answered in a small whisper. A chin rested on his shoulder and he felt warm breath against his neck.

"Who's she?" Hope asked and nodded towards the painting. Klaus sighed and took another sip of his drink.

"She's no one." He answered with a hint of bitterness. Klaus felt a small chuckle coming from his daughter behind him.

"Since when have you painted portraits of 'no one'?" She asked and released him coming around to face him, one hand remaining on his shoulder affectionally. Klaus took a last sip of his drink and threw the glass against the painting. The glass broke into pieces and the remaining of the alcohol ran down the barely dry painting, creating long lines of deformity in the otherwise perfect strokes.

"Since her." Klaus answered his daughter's question bitterly, "Nothing good will ever come out of associating with her and her kind."

Hope looked from the ruined painting to her father, a curiosity building up inside her. She hadn't seen her strong and unshakable father like this for the past decade and felt curious of what it was about this woman that rattled him. She didn't look to be any of the previous women in her father's life, that she had known about, like Camille, Caroline or Aurora. This woman had pitch black hair and dark eyes. She seemed completely different and yet the strokes of the brush and the details of the portrait was unique as if it had been done with great care and affection.

If nothing else, Hope had always been able to decipher her father's moods and feelings through his paintings, a trace she had inherited from him.

"Who was she?" The young Mikaelson repeated, giving her father an intent look, telling him she didn't believe it was nothing. Klaus stared back at his daughter, stubbornly, before he looked down.

"She's the oldest daughter of a Pure vampire bloodline in Europe." He mumbled and fidget with his fingers. Hope let out a small chuckle.

"Pure bloodline?" She asked holding back laughter, "Are you serious? That is actually a thing?"

Klaus let out a resigned sigh and he got up from the chair.

"The Purebloods are no laughing matter Hope." He told the youngster seriously, "They're very old and very powerful, not to mention completely ruthless and that's coming from someone like me." He added with a little crook of his lips, "The knowledge of them and their workings is reserved for them only."

Hope looked from her father back to the painting. She slowly walked to it and reached out her hand. Hope mumbled a silent spell and crooked her head as the alcohol and deformity of the painting dried away.

"But you fell in love and she told you everything, so you were made to forget it all, including her?" The young witch deduced and looked back at her father, who stood a meter from her, staring at the repaired painting. Blue eyes confused and troubled.

"You remembering all of a sudden means she's nearby, doesn't it?" Hope continued, not waiting on an answer from the hybrid. A silence fell between them as Klaus avoided responding to his daughter's theories. She sighed tiredly and pinched her nose, before walking to the old hybrid.

"I'm almost 20 dad." She told him and put her hands on his shoulders, making him face her, "Freya has been teaching me all sorts of magic since I was seven, while the rest of you have taught me to fight. I'm old and strong enough to fend for myself. I will always need you and the others, as my father and my family, but it's time you stopped holding back and chased your own happiness, like mom did years ago. I love you more than anyone dad, but I can't always be here, you know." Hope ended and gave him a crooked smile. Klaus closed his eyes and sighed, as he stepped up to his daughter and pulled her into an embrace.

"I know sweetheart..." He whispered, realizing how his daughter had grown up all too fast for his liking.

 **(...)**

 _"Don't be so foolish child!" The Lord Colby roared angrily and struck Tyra across the cheek, leaving a red mark, "Such things like love is nothing but petty human emotions, something we are way above. We are not that weak! You don't love and certainly not some filthy abomination like him!" He continued and pointed at Klaus, not hiding his disgust for the other vampire, "He is not even a real vampire, but a mere half creature, tainted with dark magic." Colby stepped close to his daughter and graphed her chin, as he hissed the words, "He is not worthy of someone pure as you."_

 _"Shouldn't I be the one to decide whether he is worthy or not?" Tyra spoke back to her father, eyes squinted in an angry glare, as she looked back at him stubbornly._

 _"You don't have that luxury Tyra." Lord Colby replied through gritted teeth, "Not when the continuation of our clan depends on you. I will not accept filthy blood dirtying our bloodline!"_

Tyra drew a long sigh and pushed herself off the wall. The dreams and sudden flashbacks had become more frequent and intense, the last few days, telling her that she was getting close. This city was defiantly the right one.

She had been on the road for weeks, in her search for him and her time was quickly running out. It wouldn't be long before they'd catch up to her, no doubt having learned of her running away and reason to do so, by now. Tyra had to find him quickly and leave just as fast. She didn't want to expose him and his family to any more danger than they already were, by leading her pursuers straight to them. The vampire wondered whether he had begun to have the dreams as well, with her being in the same city as him. In the past, this was how the spell had worked. The bigger the distance, the more of his memories of her would disappear. For centuries, the distance of the Atlantic sea between them, had caused him to forget her completely and with her crossing that distance, no doubt it somehow affected him.

Tyra looked to both sides, before she crossed the street, stopping in front of a sign reading 'The French Quarter'.

The female vampire shivered in excitement, as she felt him somewhere close by.

The French quarter, New Orleans, Louisiana, USA. This was where she would find him.

Tyra glanced up towards the brightening sky and cursed out loud. So close and then the sun had to interfere, forcing her to find shelter and postpone the reunion.

Tyra drew the dark curtains, shielding herself from the brightening daylight and poured herself a glass of blood from the travel bags. She got out of her clothes and pulled on a pair of pj's, heading for bed. The days during travels were always dreadfully long. It may have turned into a cliché, because of all the stories, but sleeping in a coffin really was Tyra's favorite way of relaxation. Complete silence and complete darkness. Having to sleep outside the comfort of a confined coffin, it was hard to relax properly.

Tyra sighed as her head hit the pillow and she pulled the covers up.

As she lay there, her hands absently moved to her stomach and caressed the skin under her top. She suddenly realized that he still had no idea and while that may be for the best, it was still painful to think about, despite the long centuries gone by since. She turned to the side and pulled her legs up, embracing them underneath the covers.

"You're getting careless in your old days." A familiar voice said suddenly nearby, "Losing the awareness of your surroundings."

Tyra sat up quickly in bed and squinted her eyes, as the bedroom curtains were pulled aside a little, creating a deadly ray of sunshine across her bed. She pulled her legs up, away from the sun and looked up to find the intruder standing partly in the sun between the bed and window.

"Is that really necessary?" Tyra asked slightly annoyed, referring to the pulled curtain, as she glared up at the uninvited guest.

"That depends; what are you doing here Tyra?"

Tyra sighed and threw off the covers, crawling across the bed. She got up, standing in the shadow, inches from him as he stood in the light.

"Same as always." Tyra whispered, breaking a long moment of silence, "You and I."

"Light and darkness." He added and raised his hand as she did. Their palms touched at the exact point where light and dark met. She pushed his hand a little, her fingers starting to burn painfully the second the light landed on them. Tyra hissed and drew back her hand.

"I still can't reach you..." She whispered bitterly and looked away from him.

"Why are you here Ty?" He repeated, calling her pet name gently and stepped out of the light, closer to her. He took her hand with the burned fingers and kissed it softly. Tyra looked up, meeting his blue eyes.

"I came to warn you and to say goodbye." She told him and gave his hand a small peck in return, still holding on to it. He gave her a perplexed look and opened his mouth to ask what she was saying.

"My father is stepping down, making place for a new, younger head of the Council." Tyra began and continued before he could comment, "While my father didn't feel threatened by your kind and didn't bother with you, the new head Counselor doesn't see you that way. He wants to rid the world of 'filthy blood'." She elaborated, using her fingers for quotation marks, "He will come for all of you and he won't hesitate or rest before you all lay dead at his feet."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, Tyra, the pureblooded vampire - the first of several ;)

How was it? :)


End file.
